The present invention relates to a cooling device including a condenser of a refrigerant circuit and a condenser blower which air-cools the condenser.
Heretofore, for example, in a low temperature showcase, a display chamber is constituted in a main body, cold air cooled in an evaporator of a refrigerant circuit is circulated through the display chamber to cool the inside of the chamber, and a compressor, the condenser and the like are installed in a mechanical chamber constituted in a lower part of the main body. Then, a condenser blower for air-cooling the condenser is provided in a fan casing attached to the condenser.
In this case, the fan casing is heretofore attached to tube plates on opposite sides of the condenser, and the condenser blower is positioned in grilles formed in an opening of this fan casing. Then, it is constituted that a driving motor for rotating the condenser blower is attached to the fan casing via brackets (fixing members) (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-258032).
Thus, the motor of the condenser blower is heretofore attached to the fan casing with the brackets disposed separately from the fan casing, so that the number of components increase, and an assembly operation such as positioning with respect to the grilles becomes laborious. Moreover, the mechanical chamber is also provided with a drain pan for receiving and accumulating drain water (defrosting water or the like) from the evaporator to evaporate the water with air blown from the condenser blower, but a drain path to this drain pan is heretofore constituted of a hose which lowers from a lower surface of the main body to lead to the drain pan, and this respect also causes the increase of the number of the components.